loveroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:NexusShiker/Light at the End of the Tunnel - CH 2
Chapter 2 The Silent Shout The heavy footsteps of Daniela's brother rushy took him to her bedroom, where he found her staring at the mirror, crying in fear. - "What happened?!" - Daniela's brother asked, startled. - "My neck...my dream... I never had this scar until my dream cause it..." - Daniela stuttered in fear. - "Daniela...What are you talking about? You got that scar from your car accident." - Daniela's brother said, relieved. - "Car accident...?" - Daniela asked, wondering what her brother was talking about. - "The doctors said that you might still be in a trauma. Which is normal, because you were the only one who survived'.''" - Her brother sighed. Daniela looked again towards the mirror and noticed the rest of her body; legs and arms covered in bandages, her waist as well. - "'''When was the accident?" - Daniela asked. - "two months ago. You were in coma since then, and you only woke up a few days ago." - Her brother answered. - "Now let's eat breakfast, it's getting cold." - Her brother sighed again. - "Yeah... I'm sorry if I startled you." - Daniela said, feeling bad. When sited at the table, Daniela felt the atmosphere different. Sadness and loss was in every corner of each room in the house. - "Aren't you going to eat? It's your favorite, isn't it?" - Daniela's brother asked. Daniela looked down, waffles with strawberry and cream, it was her favorite. But without tasting it, she knew it was fulled of sorrow. - "Yeah, it is. I'm just a bit distracted..." - Daniela asked. - "Well I have to go work, I'll see you later." - Daniela's brother said, grabbing his coat and his bag. - "Hey Nelson, when is mom coming back? I need to talk with her..." - Daniela asked, in need to talk with someone; but Nelson stood in silent. "Nelson...?" - She began to be worried. - "Like every parent has its duty, ours were to protect and save their children. Mom and dad gave their life for you to survive two months ago. Now I have to go, when you're done eating; Go take a shower, replace your bandages with new ones and get some rest." - Nelson replied, with his back turned to her sister and walking away. Daniela didn't even touch her food, she walked around the house, to see how much everything changed in two months. Everything looked the same, but the feeling wasn't the same. The feeling of returning back and shouting, "I'm back!" and get a smiley reply was gone. Laughs were gone and the silence moved in with Daniela's sadness. After pulling down her bandages, she saw the face of truth. The marks that would torment Daniela for the rest of her life. Facing a mirror that would show her naked, bruised body. It made her wanted to shout and yell at the mirror; but instead, she cried at the mirror. Even when feeling the pain in her heart she had to feel the sting of the battle between her wounded skin and the water. After the battle of rubbing her skin with the shampoo, her pain was even greater. And putting new bandages by herself was even more difficult. Never she let so many tears fall down because she was all alone. But after a great effort and a lot of pain, she was capable of entering her bed and resting a bit more. But when she knew, she was waking up in place she never have been before. The fear rose again, she screamed. Thinking that someone would come and assist her, but when she never expected. Horses, at a great speed, were running towards her. With knights riding them. Daniela was surprised and happy. "My Lady, there you are. The Whole kingdom has been looking for you." The knight general said. "Eh?" Daniela was surprised with the Knight's words, still with tears on her face. Click here to read the previous chapter Click here to read the next chapter Category:Blog posts Category:Stories